Bad Weather
by autumnsdark
Summary: What's a newly wed couple going to do on the worst snowstorm of the season? Gray's got some ideas. Graire


Yeah, I wrote one, I hope it's not horrid.

Not for kiddie eyes!

I don't own Harvet Moon!

--

"This is terrible!"

"It's not so bad…"

"How can you say that, look at the weather, just look at it!"

"You can't really look at weather."

"Ohh, don't get literal with me!"

Claire glared daggers at Gray who in turn pulled his hat over his eyes.

"What about my poor animals! By the goddess I hope this snowstorm blows over soon."

It had been a little over two weeks now. Their wedding had been held at the very end of the summer season and it had been perhaps the most anxiety ridden day of Gray's life. Actually, Gray's life was full of anxiety. Everyday going into work filled him with it. Before he'd met Claire, opening the library door and greeting the quiet Mary filled him with it. When he'd started seeing Claire he was filled with it. The day he'd shakily presented Claire that goddess-forsaken blue feather he'd been drowning in it, anxiety was definitely Gray's enemy.

But after these two weeks he'd felt extremely at ease, the anxiety was kept in check. Claire's home was comfortable enough, her bed was comfortable enough, her dog was lovable enough, and Claire? Claire was more than enough. He looked at her fondly from the table. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her blue eyes shimmered, but her face was knotted in worry.

"Claire, don't worry so much about them, I'm sure your animals can live one day without food."

Her lips turned into a frown and she sighed heavily, leaning against the windowsill. She looked like she was about to argue back, but instead she gave a sheepish smile.

"I guess your right, I mean, there's no point in worrying about something I can't do anything about."

Smiling he stood up to join her by the window.

"It really is a horrible snowstorm though."

Their first snowstorm together, it meant they'd be spending the whole day inside. What could two freshly married people do on a day like today…Gray tossed his hat onto the table and let his thoughts wander as Claire started to fix breakfast.

In truth, over the two weeks they'd been married they'd only had sex for four out of the fourteen days. Of course Gray was frustrated, he really hadn't expected Claire to be so shy with him. He decided then, looking at the furious white flurries outside, he'd make the most out of the day.

"Hey Claire, I've got a question." She turned around from the kitchen, smiling.

"Ya-huh?"

"How longs it been since you and me had sex?" Gray laughed inwardly as her back stiffened and her hands gripped the cucumber and knife tightly. She began to stammer and blushed brightly.

"Well, uhmm, lets see now…you know-" her sentence was suddenly cut short as she felt Gray's lips press against the back of her neck, he snaked his arms around her waist and slid his lips up to her ear.

"Too long, it's been too long." He whispered in a low and husky voice. Claire shivered and bit back a surprised squeal as he gingerly nipped her earlobe.

"Gray, it's only been a couple of days…" she was slowly losing herself in the buttery kisses that were being planted along her neck. Quickly Gray spun her around, so she was facing him, and he swiftly undid the buckles to her overalls. Claire began to protest but Gray captured her lips in a rough kiss before she could get a straight sentence out.

It's not that Claire didn't want to have sex with Gray, she was just…scared. Her life had grown peaceful and quiet in Mineral Town and she felt uncomfortable with the idea of making love to him. For one, Gray was awfully rough. Claire had been more than surprised, and embarrassed at his over eagerness and dominance over her during their first night together. Secondly, she felt inexperienced compared to the way he was. He easily found her sweet spots and his hands always seemed to expertly undress her in record time. Claire's kisses were clumsy and she always fumbled with the buttons or zippers on his clothes, to be frank, it was embarrassing.

Her mind raced through these thoughts as her overalls fell to the ground and Gray ran his hand along her thigh. His lips had moved down to her neck again and she noted that his other hand had gravitated underneath her shirt. A gasp emanated from Claire's mouth as Gray's hand slid under her bra, rolling his thumb roughly over her nipple. Hungrily he suddenly yanked her shirt off and quickly dragged her onto their bed, pinning her under him.

As much as Claire tried to ignore it she couldn't help recognizing the heat that was building up in her. Her body felt hypersensitive, tingling every time his calloused hands touched her bare skin and her breathing became heavy to the point of panting.

She let out a lusty moan as she felt his knuckles press against her wet underwear. He stroked her gently, kissing along her collarbone. It was driving Claire crazy, she realized she wanted him to touch _her_ not her underwear and in a desperate and embarrassed groan she grabbed his hand and guided it underneath her panties. He reacted quickly, sliding a finger into her slick wetness. She cried out spreading her legs wider, somehow he had unhooked her bra and had her left breast in his mouth. A second and third finger found their way into her as they stroked and teased at the folds, making her whimper and shudder underneath him. His thumb was rubbing her clit, in slow tortuous circles and his tongue was rolling her erect nipple in his mouth.

Suddenly he pulled himself away from her and slid her underwear off. Claire gasped at the sudden rush of cool air and she sat up quickly, shivering with desire.

"Gray…please, please don't tease me like this…"

But when she looked at him she realized he wasn't teasing, he was undressing, embarrassed Claire averted her gaze to the rumpled sheets of their bed. She heard the clink of his belt as it hit the floor and the rustling of him taking his jeans off, and then he was kissing her again, just as naked as she was. More determined and aroused Claire tried to re-guide his hands back down to her sex, but this time he didn't comply. Instead his rough hands grabbed at her breasts, pinching and squeezing them almost playfully. Blushing and giggling she tentatively ran her hands down his chest, mimicking his actions. Pinching his nipples and caressing his chest gently. She finally got a reaction out of him when she timidly grasped his erection, he became tense and grunted as she stroked it gently but he quickly relaxed and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a deep kiss.

They continued like that for some time, Gray kissing every inch of bare skin he could get his lips on and Claire gently stroking his hard cock until he began grunting and shifting his hips into a rhythm with her hand. She wrapped her free arm around his waist but was caught off guard when he took her hips roughly and began grinding his erection against her wet sex.

Burying his face into her shoulder his body tensed and he groaned loudly, grinding in a much rougher more erratic fashion now, she soon felt him shuddering and coming against her. Claire gasped a little but held him tightly as he half moaned half whispered her name repeatedly into her ear. He finally slumped back, his fingers leaving angry red marks on her hips and she smiled. Leaning down she pressed her lips against his damp forehead, he was still breathing heavily. She was almost disappointed, she was still wet and longed for him to please her. As she stood up from the bed, again she was caught off guard as he grabbed and dragged her back.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing? Gray..." Claire squirmed but Gray held her back firmly against his chest. He kept quiet and slid his fingers into her again beginning to stroke her slowly, pausing every few moments to gently brush his fingertips against her clit, making her shudder and moan. Quickly now he began to work his fingers into her with steadily increasing fervor, her muscles began to clench and tighten under the building tension. He began sucking at the skin under her ear and his free hand began to play with her breasts again, pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples. She could feel the pressure building up and tried to wiggle away from his thrusting hand, but he pressed her harder against his chest, whispering into her ear.

"Claire, I want you to come for me too."

He pinched her nipples harder, bit her shoulder roughly, and jammed his fingers wildly into her as she began writhing against him, their slick bodies rubbing against each other. Gray felt her muscles contracting and tightening around his fingers as she came. She clenched the sheets under her as she let out loud moans and pants, arching her back as her climax washed over her body. A soft whimper escaped her lips as her body relaxed, her muscles uncoiling themselves, he pulled his fingers out of her and laid her down, she looked exhausted as she gasped for air.

Sliding into bed next to her he caught her lips in a kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her body to fit snugly next to his. Gray pulled the covers over themselves and held her in a warm embrace.

"It's only 10:30 in the morning."

"Oh…" Claire's eye lids were heavy, she began nodding off.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet." His hands moved to grab her butt, and she jumped, surprised. "We still have a whole day ahead of us."

Claire blushed, farm work was so much easier than this.

--

There you have it, my first M story.

Am I satisfied with it? Pretty much.

Would I write another one? If an idea comes to me I guess.

Flamless reviews would be much appreciated!


End file.
